


The Duckling

by kya_kuch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kya_kuch/pseuds/kya_kuch
Summary: Drabble. What is Eren hiding inside his cell? Fluff and a bit of angst.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	The Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first story in english, spanish is my native language and I'm still learning, so if you see a mistake please correct me. I hope you like this little story, it was a gift for a dear friend, my beta. She's the greatest of the greatest. Parlev I luv u.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Oi, what are you doing?" Captain Levi asks.

Eren, who is on his knees on the ground with his butt in the air, jumps up and turns, putting his hands behind his back. He has a guilty face, like he has been caught doing something he shouldn't. Levi's eyes narrow with suspicion.

"What are you doing?" He repeats.

"Sir! I'm, uh, cleaning? I mean" Eren nods convincingly, "I'm already done".

"Really?" Levi tilts his head, stepping in his cell to inspect it, but Eren tenses and stands up straighter. "What are you hiding?"

"Me? Nothing." His soldier swallows loudly. "Actually, I think you should inspect the other rooms first, sir."

"Move aside."

"What?"

"Did I stutter? I said to move aside, Eren."

"I think I'm perfectly okay here, sir." By the expression on his face, it looks like his subordinate is about to shit his pants.

"Eren," He uses his authoritarian tone, "it was an order, not a suggestion. Move aside."

The titan shifter can't even move a finger, when Levi's ears catch an unusual sound, the kind ducks do, coming from Eren's behind. Levi pushes him away and stares at the baby duckling floating carefreely in the bowl Eren has filled with water.

"Quack!" It says hi to Levi.

"Explain yourself." The Captain orders to his soldier, losing the harshness in his voice.

"I found him when we went out to train," Eren doesn't take long to confess, his aquamarine eyes down. "He was alone, lost his mom. I couldn't find her and didn't want to leave him out there helpless, so I hid him under my jacket and brought him here. Please don't throw him out, sir, he has no one."

Eren gives him those puppy dog eyes of his to whom he is no longer inmune. Levi takes a look at the happy duckling fluttering in the water and returns to the stairs, confusing the young soldier.

"Sir?"

"Did you feed him?"

"I didn't? I don't know what he eats exactly."

"Bring him to the kitchen, we can feed him on corn grains from the rations. Then I'll check if you did a good cleaning. Are you coming or not?"

The boy's face lights up with a smile that makes him look younger.

"Coming!"

The duckling runs after Eren shakily. It reminds him of Eren.


End file.
